Ice and Fire
by a-few-of-these-verses
Summary: Set before Up's injury, Taz and Up reflect on each other while watching the classic "Karate Kid". The good one, with Jackie Chan.


Commander Up was like ice. He was cold, calculating, and stern. His troops could die in front of him and he wouldn't blink an eye.

Or at least that's what he wanted people to think.

Taz knew better. Taz knew that this was an act. Up was cold because it kept him from getting attached to soldiers who could very well die tomorrow in an attack. Up was calculating because it kept him alive. Up was stern because order was needed in the anarchy of a galactic war.

But he wasn't always like that.

Up loved to watch ancient movies with her on days when nothing seemed to go right. They lifted weights together in the gym, always trying to out-lift the other. There were nights of just laughing over the dumbest jokes in the cantina. Up's laughter could bounce off the cantina walls, and his eyes had a familiar sort of twinkle.

Actually, she could melt in those cool blue eyes of his.

_Snap out of it_, she thought, glancing over at the man sprawled out on her bed, sifting through old movies. They were trying to decide what movie to watch that night. While their unit had defeated the robots in battle that day, the casualties had been too high. They were always too high. Tonight was about forgetting they'd lost soldiers. She and Up were Starship Rangers, damnit. Tough. That's what they were. Tough and unstoppable.

Up stretched his arms above his head, one hand holding a copy of 'The Karate Kid'. The good one, with Jackie Chan.

_Maldito_, how had she never noticed Up's arms before? They were definitely cut. How had she never really looked at them in the ten years she'd known him?

Up cleared his throat. _Mierda_. "You okay there, Taz?" he asked in his Southern drawl. Even that sounded hot.

_Pull it together, Ranger_.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking, that's all." Taz sat down next to her commanding officer. "Good choice," she said, gesturing to the movie.

"It's a classic, and it's what I need tonight," Up said before pressing 'play'.

_You're what I need tonight._ The hell? Taz grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it against the wall at full strength. "Long day," she muttered when Up looked at her in confusion. Though he grunted in agreement, she felt his eyes stay on her longer than they should have.

Lieutenant Taz was like fire. She was fierce, spontaneous, and violent. Taz could easily dispose of a new Ranger if he showed any sign of cowardice, and she wouldn't show any remorse for it.

Or at least that's what she wanted people to think.

Up knew better. Up knew that this was an act. Taz was fierce because that spark of hatred to what the robots did to her family is what kept her alive. Taz was spontaneous because sometimes even the best plans failed, and she had to be quick on her feet. Taz was violent because she knew all too well what the enemy was capable of doing.

But she wasn't always like that.

Taz was smart. Up had taught her calculus, and even though it was tough, Taz persevered and her math knowledge had helped them on more than one occasion. She was actually kind to the youngest Rangers. She'd once been in their shoes, alone and afraid. Taz secretly loved to sing love ballads from the distant 1980s, and though she would never admit it, her voice was nice to listen to, especially on those lonely missions. Sometimes she'd even dance.

Actually, she looked beautiful when she danced.

_Deadgoddamnit_.

Up looked at the small young woman next to him and then back to the movie. _Crap, crap, crap_. He couldn't have feelings for her, could he? He'd known her since she was fifteen, and in the past five years, they were practically inseparable. Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz, the mighty duo.

She was his rock. She was what kept him feeling human. Taz was always there, good days or bad.

Getting attached to people in this crazy time was dangerous. There was always the chance of a robot attack to end that attachment. He couldn't let himself get involved with anyone.

Still... Taz wasn't anyone, and if he had to place bets on who would make it out of this war alive, she'd be his number one choice.

Up slid his arm around Taz's waist, pulling her in closer. To his surprise, Taz didn't pull back. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't get too soft, Up," Taz threatened, "I'm still going to kick your ass in training tomorrow."

Up chuckled. Maybe being attached wouldn't be too bad, just this once.


End file.
